Ressler's Recovery
by lab613
Summary: This is short and sweet with a bit of fluff for Keenler fans. I'm not a writer but so enjoy reading everyone else's stories and added one or two that wander through my mind. Ressler's hurt and Liz comforts him.


This is short and sweet with a bit of fluff for Keenler fans. I'm not a writer but enjoy reading everyone else's stories and wanted to add one or two that wander through my mind.

Ressler was back in the hospital again, this time after having been kidnapped and beaten before his team had rescued him. He had been here for two days before regaining consciousness and still had more recovery time ahead of him before he could go home, especially with no one there to look after him. Aram had sat by him earlier in the day and now Liz came in to the room, ready to take her turn. "Any update?" asked Liz. "He's holding steady", said Aram. "He was awake briefly earlier today, but it's been quiet the whole time I have been here." "I'll take my shift for the next few hours, and then we'll figure out a schedule for tomorrow", said Liz, and Aram nodded in agreement, grabbed his coat, and headed out. "See you later" he said, as he closed the door behind him.

Aram was such a good guy, Liz thought as she settled into the chair by Ressler's bed. They were really forming into a solid unit, coming to depend on each other and trust one another the way a team needs to. Ressler was her partner and she felt that they were working through that rough start they had at first and could now say they had each other's back at any time. There is no place else she would be right now, than here, waiting for him to pull through.

"Hey Don, how are you today?" she said, talking to him as though he was awake. "We were able to round-up all of the men responsible for hurting you, and they're all behind bars tonight, so you should be happy to hear that." Liz took his hand as she talked, stroking it with her own. "Reddington even helped us get the last two, so you will have to tell him thank you the next time you talk. I'm sure you are thrilled to hear that! The team thinks he may even have a secret soft spot for you now", she said teasingly. Liz looked at Don's face, hoping for some sort of reaction, and was disappointed to see nothing. She made more small talk about the weather, the other members of their team, and then started talking about her loneliness now that Tom was gone. Eventually Liz settled down into her chair and watched some TV to pass the time, not even realizing she was nodding off, soon fell asleep in the chair, still holding Ressler's hand.

Ressler woke up, slowly opened his eyes, and looked around the room, his eyes falling on Liz sleeping in the chair next to his bed, her hand still holding his. He smiled and gripped her hand just a bit tighter, glad to find her here. He closed his eyes again, and was just starting to drift off again when he heard Liz stir and sit up in her chair. He kept his eyes closed, waiting to see what she did.

Liz checked her watch and then looked at Ressler, wishing he would wake up and talk to her so she knew he was really OK. She pulled her jacket back on and stood up, getting ready to leave for the night. Liz leaned over Ressler and smoothed his hair back, running her hands down his face, cradling it in her hands. "Don, you have to get better and come back to me soon, OK? I need you as my partner and I miss you, believe it or not. I know you'll always have my back like no one else. Please get better soon, for me!" With that, she leaned over and kissed him on the lips, a soft sweet kiss, lingering for just a minute before standing back up. Liz left the room to head home, and left Ressler dealing with feelings he wasn't sure he was ready to admit he had.

A week later, Ressler was back at work, and he and Liz were finishing up some paperwork at their desks late one evening. Liz looked up when Ressler stood up, grabbing the keys out of his desk and getting ready to leave. "All finished for the night?" she asked. "Yep, time for me to head home" said Ressler. "Liz, thanks for all you did last week while I was at the hospital. I heard you guys took turns staying with me. It wasn't necessary…..but….Thanks. It meant a lot." Liz just smiled and said "Not a problem. You're my partner, so of course I stuck by you. Plus, you slept almost the entire time I was there keeping you company."

Ressler stopped just before walking through the door, turned around and looked back at her. "Oh, and Liz" he said, "I wasn't sleeping the whole time." Her mouth dropped open as Ressler smirked, turned and walked out of the office.


End file.
